The Technician
by Princess Raye Fire
Summary: The Technician is the colony's version of Zorro. A mercenary who helps those weaker than himself. A woman busts Duo and Wufei out of the Moon Base durring the war. The woman seems to show up when a Gundam boy needs help. How is she connected?
1. When First we Meet

The Technician-p

By Princess Raye Fire

He sat in the darkness. With a babbling idiot. The American Pilot would just not shut up.

There was a barely audible click. The door slid open. 

A curvy female figure was silhouetted in the doorway. The light from the hall way let him see her gray pants, tall black boots, her gray/green/blue lieutenant's jacket and the matching beret with the pin that said she had once been a specials pilot. 

"Gundam Pilots?" a rich feminine voice rolled. 

"Yes?" he responded. He knew he looked arrogant. He was on the bed sitting cross-legged, eyes-closed, eyebrow-raised.

"I can help you out of here." She knelt down to Duo. The boy was laying on the floor looking up at her.

Duo watched as the woman knelt over him. Her glasses gleamed while she moved. "I'll get you out of here, if you take me with you."

"Aren't you worried your handlers will notice this?" He asked in his cheeky manner.

She moved her arm and checked her wristwatch. "No. At their most efficient time they will notice the camera laps in…oh… let's say 5 minutes? Yeah, that sounds about right. Any way, you want out?"

"Well, hmm, lets think about this…duh. But how do we know your really gonna help us?" He gave her the patented Maxwell grin.

She reached out to him and offered him a hand. "I was hired as a mole by the doctors, and my jobs done here."

"How do you propose to get us out?" Wufei asked flatly.

"Well…. Around 6:45 this morning the door will open. The two of you will stand and make it to the end of this corridor by 6:55. There you will pick up all the weapons you can carry and head toward hangar 86."

"Hopefully, I'll be there with the shuttle engines warming by 7:10, hopefully." She stood. "We launch 7:15. And Duo, I'll want my watch back." She walked back out of the hall and tossed her black rectangular name pin in the air and caught it. 

"What's your name?" He asked as she hit the button to close the door.

She flashed them a grin, the kind of grin known to melt men in their socks. "Most people call me…" The grin turned into more of a smirk. "The Technician." 

The door clicked closed and Duo and Wufei shared a moment of frozen confoundment. 

The Technician is the colonies most dangerous terrorist and mercenary. Most people thought _he_ was a phantom, a fake. Some colonials thought _he_ was a new age **_Zorro_**. But _his_ victims thought of _him_ as a menace, a demon, some thing to run from.

Duo started humming the **_Zorro_** theme song. He couldn't help himself. He chuckled.

'**_Zorro_**'s about to be unmasked.'


	2. The Ride Home

The Technician-1

By Princess Raye Fire

Duo checked the watch he had lifted off the woman. It read 6:44:59. A fraction of a second later the door slid open. 

Duo and Wufei moved soundlessly into the hall.

6:55 the door five steps in front of them slid open. They both dove in as soon as they were sure the guards weren't looking. They grabbed ammo belts, the guns to match the ammo, and hand grenade ropes.

7 o'clock they heard the faint sound of gunfire and rushed toward the hangar.

They came up behind a squad of Oz guards standing in the hallway shooting toward Hangar 86. A womanly figure leaned out of the door and shot toward the guards three times with twin pistols and ducked back in the doorway. Bare moments later three guards collapsed, leaving three to kill. 

Duo and Wufei took care of one each by the time she leaned out again. 

The final soldier and the woman traded shots. He missed and knocked her hat off causing long golden tresses to fly loose around her. But her shot made a neat hole in his head, where his eye used to be. (Pretty damn good for a slop shot)

By the time Duo and Wufei had reached her she had her hair back up. (it simply wouldn't do for them to figure her out, just yet)

"The Shuttle is ready to go. Duo, if you'll take the controls." They entered the through the cargo compartment and the Pilots saw their Gundams strapped there.

They both looked at her. "The shuttle has missiles, I thought those could do plenty of damage. Leaving no need to ruin half-finished products. It would ruin the plans and I'd have to start over."

Duo just nodded and ran up to the front to take the controls.

Wufei, how ever was curious. "What do you mean, start over?"

"The doctors gave me the plans and tools to complete their work. You guys need to get the parts but I can handle the rest."

He nodded. "Is there and specific place we have to go?"

"Away from here. Any where else, as long as it's a colony I can improvise."

He nodded. "We should tell Duo." 

The three of them sat in the shuttle's lounge. Actually, Duo and Wufei sat, drinking tea. The Technician was asleep on her seat.

"She's so peaceful. Really Beautiful." Duo said as he leaned over and removed her glasses.

The woman still wore the gray slacks, sleeveless white turtleneck, boots and belt from her uniform. The jacket and beret were on the fold-out coat wrack. Her solid (as far as he could tell) gold tan and hair the color of spun gold she looked like a glowing angel sleeping on the black bench. 

"Hm. I hadn't really noticed. I suppose your right." He examined the glasses. They were fake nothing but glass in frames.

She turned in her sleep and her hair spilled out in its golden richness.

"You know who she looks like?" Duo asked. "She looks like Solo."

"I thought Solo was a boy."

"No she was blonde with sparkly blue green eyes, like Quatre's. She was strong. When she had had a family she had began a few different martial disciplines. Choi Lee Fut, Aikido, Judo, Kempo, Tai Chi, lot a others, too. I would watch her move, smooth, graceful. Centered she called it." He sighed. "She died at this time, years ago." 

Duo dropped his eyes and started playing with the end of his braid.

Wufei touched it gently. Duo let him take it. The Chinese pilot careful undid the braid and started brushing out the yards of chestnut hair. That always pacified the pilot. 

The blonde woman groaned and sat up. Her hair cascaded around her. It looked almost as long as Duo's Her bangs were too long and jagged edged. They covered her face down to her lips. (Like Zech's)

She smiled when she caught sight of Duo. "I'm jealous. Your hairs better than mine."

Duo laughed. He winked at her, "Give it a few years, then we'll be in the same league."

"Gee, I didn't think I was that stellar." She faked a sigh. "Its hard being beautiful."

Duo laughed again. "Not to mention humble."

They both laughed. She got up to check on the autopilot.

Duo didn't say another word until she was a the lounge hatch. "Solo, definitely, Solo" He didn't mean for her to hear. But he took note when she tensed at the mention of the name. 

It took every ounce of control to keep from running away. 

Battles didn't scare her, she ran into those more than not. But one boy with long hair and she runs?

Correction, one boy with long hair the resembled one from another life, and she runs.

But it couldn't possibly be him. At least, she hoped not. 

H-_he_ had seen too much done, no, wrong again, he'd seen too much _she_ had done.


End file.
